Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In various applications, it may be desirable to allow for selection among a number of inputs received at once. Typically, such selection is achieved using a multiplexer.